Prove It
by ren-san
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione and Draco continue their secret sex affair. But what neither expect is that they fall for each other. Very graphic and lemony. Extreme bits of OOCness of characters. Don't like, then why are you reading it? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN-I don't have any idea why I wrote this. But I felt compelled to. I had fun writing it though. Review please.

Disclaimer-Blah blah blah, Don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

Hermione was on rounds, patrolling on the fourth floor. It started out like a usual night. She caught two sixth year Hufflepuffs pressed against a wall, heavily snogging each other. Threatening them with detention, they ran away.

"Disgusting," she muttered to herself, resuming her patrolling.

"What's so disgusting, Granger," came a cool voice from her left. Oh, great, Hermione thought, could this night get any worse?

"What are you doing out past curfew?" Besides trying to piss me off, she thought. Draco strolled over to her and walked along the corridor with her.

"Patrolling, of course, I am Head Boy, I must do my patrolling duties as well." he replied casually, like it was the most common thing in the world to be talking to her. "You didn't answer my question. What's so disgusting?"

"The fact that every night, I stumble on people shagging each other senseless in one class room or another," Hermione said. Why does he even care? "It's disgusting."

"The only reason you think its disgusting is because you're a prude that's never even kissed someone," Draco said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Draco looked at her. "Oh, my god. Seriously, I was kidding. But you seriously haven't? You _are_ a prude."

"I am not a prude." Hermione insisted. Draco closed the distance between them and she gazed into his grey eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know how she didn't noticed how sexy he looked before now. His blond hair hung down to his ears just screamed 'fuck me'. He leaned down to her ear and whispered two words.

"Prove it." He opened a door behind them and pulled Hermione in. Draco pressed her against the door. She knew it wasn't the best idea but she reached up kissed him, locking the door behind her.

Draco kissed her back forcefully. Hermione moaned, opening her mouth the let him explore it with his tongue, as she hurried to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers across his torso and he hissed in pleasure against her lips. He proceeded to unbutton her shirt and unhook her bra, throwing both on the floor and grasping her breasts almost painfully. She arched into his touch. He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking harder with each gasp that came from her mouth, eventually moving to her breast and sucking on each one.

Hermione undid his pants and slid them down his legs and he pulled her skirt and panties down. Malfoy slid a finger in between her folds and she nearly screamed his name as she bucked against his finger. Laying her down on the floor, he replaced his finger with his tongue, plunging into her fast and licking her clean causing Hermione to really scream out. She wove her fingers in his hair and bucked her hips, trying to get to her climax that was so close. Draco sucked on her clit and thrust two fingers in her and she finally came undone, screaming his name and arching her back off the ground.

"Draco, please" she said in between pants, using his first name. Normally she never pleads but in this case, it was all she could do. "Please."

Draco chuckled as he moved back up to kiss her. Hermione could taste herself still on his tongue. He thrust into her gently, assuming that she was a virgin because after she was Ganger, but was surprised when he felt no resistance. He pulled out and thrust back into her, groaning. He whispered into her ear, "You're right. You're not a prude. Who have you been with, Granger?"

"Stop talking for five minutes for Merlin's sake." Hermione said, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him in closer. He picked up the pace, ramming into her welcoming heat, grunting with effort. He was going to cum soon, but he wanted her to first. He reached in between them and rubbed his thumb on her clit in time with his thrusts. She cried out again as her climax finally crashed through her. Draco's thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm raced through him. He collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for breath.

"Wow," she panted. All the tension that had built up in the years of hating each other was gone. She looked down and found him smirking up at her.

"Yea," he replied, conjuring a blanket over them. "We're definitely going to have to do that again."

AN-Good huh? Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-I got a lot of response for Prove It. I said I would make a sequel if I got enough reviews and hits. And I definitely did. So here is the sequal.

Disclaimer-*checks birth certificate*Nope, it clearly states I'm not J.K. Rolling. Oh well.

Chapter 2

"cause when you're around my defenses go down  
Feelings get stronger, looks get longer  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet"

-Blackhawk "I'm not strong enough to say no"

Draco collapsed next to Hermione on the bed, panting. It had been two months since the incident in the empty classroom. A few days after that first night, Hermione was patrolling again. She and Draco ran into each other on the fifth floor and he pulled her into the nearest classroom. Hermione didn't have time to protest, for once inside, he had her pressed against the wall, lips crashing against hers. All he coherent and rational thoughts left her mind. And since, they have been sleeping together nearly every night. At first the whole thing seemed kind of exhilarating to both of them. It was forbidden, dangerous. The best sex Draco had ever had. He kissed her shoulders as she came down off her own high.

Hermione didn't know why she kept coming back to his bed. But something drew her there every night. Once she tried to stay away for even just a night, and at abut one A.M., she was going crazy. She wondered how this happened. Hermione hated Draco. She remember a saying her mum used to say, "Disgust turns to lust." She definitely had a case of lust for Draco Malfoy. She couldn't get rid of it. I

"That was great," he said. It always was. Hermione sighed and got up and started to get dressed to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I should go," Hermione replied, pulling on her panties. She didn't want to be caught walking up to the Gryffindor tower in the morning from the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing away her thoughts of leave, running his hands down to remove the clothes she put on. "I think you should stay. It'll be well worth it."

"No, Draco, I need to go." Hermione managed to choke out. His lips traveled lower to her breasts, taking time to suck on each one, before kissing their way down her stomach to her clit, sucking very slowly on it. Hermione started to protest again, but her answer came out as an unintelligible moan. She shivered as he slid his fingers in her, curling them up towards her stomach. How did he know just how to play her body so well, she wondered. Draco knew just where to touch to get his way.

Draco plunged his fingers into her hot center, while gently blowing hot breath on her clit. She gasped his as her orgasm hit, pressing her hips into against his mouth.. Draco smirked at her, her face flushed and glistening with sweat, chest rising with each pant.

"Now, are you going to stay?" He didn't want her to leave. He just wanted to keep her in his arms for a bit longer, hell, he never wanted to let go. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Draco, I have to go, we can't risk anyone seeing me leave and then we'd be caught." Of course, he thought. She sat back up and started putting on her clothes again.

"No one will see you, it's four in the morning, love." Draco pulled her down and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in place.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, love is it now? Since when am I your love?"

"Hermione, can we please not start that." Draco sighed. This is why he knew this was risky. One of them would fall for the other, then that person would want to make this more than it is and when that didn't happen, the person would get hurt. He just expected it to be Hermione who was the one that fell. "I give up, ok. I like you. A lot. I didn't think that I would think of you as anything more than someone to hook up with, but I do. Now will you stay here for a bit longer, please?"

Hermione looked at him with shocked eyes. Her breath came in shallow breaths. That wasn't what she was expecting. "I like you a lot to. What does that mean?"

He didn't answer her. Hermione sighed again. She got dressed and headed out the door. That's what I thought, she thought as she headed through the castle. 'Honestly, what do you expect? For him to confess his love, change his ways and you two live happily ever after? It doesn't work like that in real life,' she thought as her mind swirled around the fact that Draco liked her. But he probably just likes the sex, she mused. As she climbed into her own bed she made a promise to herself. She wasn't going to be climbing into his bed again.

AN-How was it? Are they too out of character? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You made my day. Literally, I was having one of the worst days, I failed a really important test and had a huge fight with my friend that day, I came home saw the reviews and everything that bad happened left my mind. So thanks so much!

Chapter 3

"Thrill me, thrill me,  
Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be  
Hiding lovers just the same as we ll be, we ll be,  
When you make me tell you I love you."

-Mel Carter "Hold Me, thrill me, kiss me."

Hermione packed up her things and left the Potions classroom in a hurry to get to Transfiguration. All class, she fought herself hard not to glance at Draco. She lost that fight four times. The corridor was packed with students, she sighed, it was going to take forever to get to class. An arm shot out and pulled her around the corner and into a broom closet.

"What the-" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Draco pressing his lips hungrily to hers. For a moment, she forgot her promise to stop fooling around with him and started kissing back. She brought her hands up and tangled them in Draco's silky blond locks. Then remembering her promise, she broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"You have no idea how hard it was to concentrate in class with you sitting there looking so sexy," Draco breathed into her ear. He pushed her against the wall, pressing his hips hard against hers to prove his next statement. "I wanted to throw you on the desk and take you with everyone watching."

Hermione loved it when he talked dirty like this, although she never knew why she liked it. It was always her undoing. He started kissing up and down her neck while grinding their together. Hermione moaned, her breaths coming out in small gasps.

"Draco, I have-oh my god-have to get to class," Hermione managed to get out. Draco's lips met hers again one last time before letting go of her.

"I'll see you later and then we'll continue where we left off," he said before leaving the closet. Hermione straightened herself out before heading to class. When she got there, Professor McGonagall took of ten points for her tardiness. Sighing she sat down next to Harry and the professor continued her lecture.

"Hermione are you ok, you seem a little out of it, and your never late for class," Harry asked. He gazed at her with concern in his eyes, but also a bit of suspicion. She knew it was only a matter of time before Harry caught on. Ron wouldn't figure it out until someone told him.

"Huh? Oh, er, yeah, Harry. I'm fine, really," Hermione said urgently. Harry gave her one last concerned look before turning his attention to the front of the room.

When she thought things couldn't get worse, she got back her essay that she handed in last class. On top of the paper was a huge A. An acceptable? Hermione had never gotten an acceptable ever. Professor McGonagall gave her a disappointed glance before continuing passing back the rest of the essays. Draco was single handedly ruining her day. She hurriedly hid the essay from Harry's view, that would only make him more suspicious that something was going on.

When she arrived at lunch, she found Harry telling Ron about Hermione being late to class. Through out lunch, they sent her worried glances. She wasn't all that worried about Ron, he was pretty slow on things, but Harry was about to become a problem.

Late that night, Hermione started on her patrols. She was nervous that Draco would pop up and take her to any empty classroom. She was helpless to fight him. It was like her body acted under its own pretence. As much as she knew it was wrong, it felt so good when his hands ran down her skin and the sound of her name on his lips sounded so right.

"Hey there, Hermione," a voice called out behind her. Well, he found her. Draco came walking up behind her. Hermione nearly stopped and acknowledged him, but she kept walking. 'Remember, Hermione. No more,' her subconscious said.

Hermione didn't reply, pretending she didn't hear him. He called her name again. Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her waist and one crossing around shoulders, and buried his head in her neck. "I missed you."

"Sure you did," Hermione said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. She had to stay strong. But his embrace felt so warm. She spun around in his arms and looked into his stormy grey eyes. Draco smirked at her before pulling her into the nearest class room. His lips immediately found hers as he pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust upwards slightly, causing them both to moan. 'To hell with not having sex with him anymore,'Hermione thought.

Her fingers hastily undid his and her shirts and she threw them off to the side. Draco took off her bra and started kissing his way down to her breasts. He began to rid each other of their skirt and pants along with their under wear. Normally, he would've gone slow and teaser her a little and she would've done the same to him, but he needed release now. He practically slammed into her, she cried out in surprise.

"Merlin, Hermione," He groaned as he thrust into her again. Her head dropped to his shoulder and she moaned his name meeting his frantic thrusts, begging him to go harder.

"Draco," she gasped, her fingers digging into his back. She could feel that knot in her stomach becoming tighter with each thrust. "I'm so close. Please. Harder."

Draco moved an arm in between them and pressed his thumb against her clit. Hermione cried his name against his shoulder as her orgasm finally hit, shuddering his arms. After a few more more thrusts his washed over him as well, his legs buckled, and they both collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath.

"I meant what I said early," Draco said finally. He regained some of his strength and started putting his clothes on. Hermione didn't know what he meant. She followed his lead and got dressed as well. "This morning, I mean. It wasn't some ploy to get you to stay awhile longer to fool around some more."

Hermione stared at him, taken aback by his sudden declaration. Draco gave her a quick kiss before exiting the class room. She stood there, still dumbstruck. He cared for her? She was just so piece of ass for him to nail? She shook her head and opened the door to leave when she bumped into someone.

"What have you been up to Hermione?" said a familiar voice with a hint of amusement to it. Hermione knew then that Harry had caught her red handed.

AN-I know it was a little rushed. Not my best. I'll do better next time. This was my longest chapter though, so yay. What do you think, should Harry be angry about Hermione's and Draco's relationship or should he be accepting? You decide. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I got a lot of response for last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. I loved some of the suggestions that Harry should ask to join them. I don't think I'm up to writing threesomes yet and that wouldn't work with the story I have planned out, but I loved the idea. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer-Don't own it.

Chapter 4

"They told me be sensible with your new love,  
Don t be fooled thinking this is the last you ll find.  
But they never stood in the dark with you love,  
When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind"

-Mel Carter "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me"

"Harry? Wha-What are you doing here?" Hermione chocked out. This can't be happening, she thought over and over again. She felt like a child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Harry grinned slightly at her; that scared her slightly. He was either going to run and tell Ron, who would make a big scene and the whole school would know, or he would tease her mercilessly. She prayed it was the second latter, teasing she could handle.

"Well, I was worried about you, you seemed so out of it today. So I got out the map so I could find you and I could talk to you. Then I saw you with Malfoy. I thought he might be giving you a hard time again." Harry explained with a small shrug. "But it seems to be quite the opposite. Care to explain?"

"It's not what you think," Hermione started. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok it's exactly what you think. Draco and I have been seeing each other; I guess you could call it that, for a few months."

They started to walk about to the common room in silence. Hermione never felt more ashamed of this whole affair as she did this moment. "So are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend? You do realize that its Draco Malfoy right? You know, the jerk that has made life for you a living hell?"

"Its just sex. That's all it is and all it will ever be. And of course I know its Draco. Do you think I would have hid it from you if it were someone else? And I'm sorry I hid it from you. I hate lying to you and Ron. I feel so ashamed." Hermione looked down at her feet, wrapping her arms around her body. They didn't speak another word until they got to the common room. Before she went to her room, she grabbed Harry's arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, please don't tell anyone. Ok? You are not even supposed to know. Just please promise me."

Harry sighed. "I won't. Hermione, my opinion of you hasn't changed. It's not like I never hooked up with girls. As you well know, from the few times we hooked up. I just don't want you to get hurt, especially by Malfoy. If you want to keep doing this whole secret affair thing, I won't breathe a word. But if you decide to end it, I'll be here for you. Whatever you choose, I'll support you."

"Thanks." Hermione hugged him tight before they went up to their dormitories. She didn't get any sleep that night. She tossed and turned, trying to get her mind to quiet down. Harry knew, but he wasn't mad at her. She was mad at herself enough for the both of them. Earlier that day Hermione had found herself at a crossroads with only two directions: she could keep having an affair with Draco, and feel guilt ridden or she could tell Draco that it's over and go back to a normal life. But then after tonight's events, she found herself another road: Draco said he cared for her, while she wasn't sure what that could mean, it like a point in the right direction.

AN-Did that like totally suck? I have to say, I really enjoyed writing how Hermione felt ashamed. It made her seem so normal. I don't know why, but when I read the books, I got the vibe from her that she didn't care what people thought of her. I'm a little iffy on the end paragraph though. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Hello again. Thanks to all those who read the last chapter and thanks to ShadowPhoenix21 for the nice review. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5 Shocking Admissions

The next morning when Hermione woke up she groaned noticing it was only four. She guessed it was because her internal clock was so used to waking up this early to sneak back to Gryffindor tower. She wondered if Draco was up yet.

After deciding to go to his room, Hermione got dressed and silently headed down to the Slytherin dungeons; she had to tell him Harry knew what was going on. She was nervous for some reason, she wasn't sure if he would get angry or not, not there wasn't much to worry about, she could defend herself against him, but there were four other boys who slept thin that room. It wasn't long before she found herself at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Hermione quietly crept through the common room to the dormitories.

"Draco, are you awake," Hermione whispered, opening the curtains around his bed. To her surprise, he was awake, staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed, deep in thought. He looked over at her in shock before giving her a small smirk.

"Couldn't stay away for long, huh, Granger?" Draco teased, still smirking. Hermione sat down on the bed and closed them, silencing them as well. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to lay beside him.

"Draco, no." Hermione said, attempting to remove his arm and failing. She turned to glare at him but he cut her off with a deep kiss. Hermione pulled away. "Harry knows. He knows everything."

Draco sighed and slumped down onto his pillows. It figures. Potter had to come and ruin everything yet again. "Everything?"

"Everything," Hermione confirmed. She sat up and turned around to face him, drawing her knees up to her chest. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, even if we were to keep this _thing, _or whatever we have going on here, going. I trust him. What should we do?"

Draco was quiet for few minutes, mentally weighing the pros and cons. Hermione held her breath unconsciously, only realizing it when she started feeling dizzy. She drew an unsteady breath. He's going to break it off; she knew it deep down in her bones. But she didn't want him to.

Draco sat up and touched a hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand paused on her neck, she relished in its warmth. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, stormy grey meeting brown, like sky meeting the earth for one instant. Finally he spoke. "I don't think we should stop just because he knows. I-I don't want to let you go."

Hermione stared at him in wonder. She wasn't used to this side of Draco; the insecure, honest, and vulnerable side. Giving him a small smile, she entwined her hand with his. Her dilemma from last night was solved.

"I don't want to let you go either." She admitted. Draco kissed her as he laid her down on her back and lay on top of her. This wasn't like most kisses he gave. Last night, they had been rough and greedy. Now they were soft and almost loving.

His lips moved across her jaw line and down to her neck, placing delicate kisses on he her collarbone as he unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra. Draco cupped her breast in his hand gently messaging it before his tongue started making a slow and deliberate path down her body; he circled her belly button and then went to nibbling on her hip bone. Electricity shot through her veins. Hermione sighed in contentment and ran a hand through his silken locks.

Draco started to remove her jeans and underwear kissing his way down her legs. His fingers traced her folds before parting them and circling her clit slowly. Hermione sighed his name and bucked her hips, trying to get him to go faster, but he wouldn't. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to eye level.

"I want you," she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist. Draco nodded and thrust tantalizingly slow into her throbbing warmth, both of them sighing at the feeling of completeness. He built up a slow pace, gradually going faster, before slowing back down.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She wasn't sure if it was his hot breath or his words sending a shockwave through her trembling body. Draco traced his fingers up and down her soft skin.

An hour later, Hermione lay on her side, watching the man lying besides her sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped securely around her, reflecting on past few hours. He was so gentle with her this time. Hermione never felt so close to someone as she just had.

"Hermione," Draco breathed, tightening his grip on her and drawing her closer to his warm and welcoming chest. A smile graced her face as she realized he dreamed about her. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, Draco in her dreams as well.

AN-Review please. Reviews are not just nice to get, they are amazing to receive. Reviews light up author's, like me, day.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Wow. I got lots of reviews for last chapter. Thanks to laNegrita, Nikki-4, PutdatinyourjuiceboxnSUCKIT, gingercat0319, and margaritama for taking the time to review. And for all you others who read it, you guys rock. So in this chapter, Draco and Hermione are going to bring their relationship out of hiding. Sorry about the whole mix up with the last chapter. I uploaded it last night at four in the morning, I guess I accidently chose a chapter for an anime fanfiction I am working on. I'll try to be more careful.

Disclaimer-I do not make any money off of Harry Potter. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be living with my parents still. Hence that it must belong to JKR and not me.

Chapter 6

Draco awoke and still felt the familiar warmth of Hermione's still against his. He thought she would have made her usual escape by now, due to her paranoia of someone catching her sneaking out of the Slytherin Dungeons. In fact, she never fell asleep with him. Hermione always went to her own bed before sleeping.

He didn't hear any snores coming from the other beds in the dormitory. 'How late is it,' he wondered. His eyes fell on the girl next to him, her chest rising with every even breath she drew. Draco ran a finger up and down her arm, reveling in how soft it was. How in the world did he not notice how beautiful she was before seventh year? Before he could get another thought it, her eye lids fluttered open.

"Hey," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey," Draco replied. He opened the curtains and peaked out and saw the room empty of his dorm mates. He glanced at the clock on the table. It was eight. Draco got up at started getting dressed. "We should get to breakfast. How long till Potter and Weasely send out the search party?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started searching for her clothes. 'Thank god it's a Saturday,' she thought. "They probably think I'm in the library or something."

They dressed and headed for the Great Hall, holding hands since no one was around. When they reached the entrance hall, Hermione started to take back her hand but Draco stopped her and stepped in front of her.

"Hermione, wait. I've been thinking." Draco paused drawing a deep breath. "I don't want to hide anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm talking about not wanting to hide our relationship anymore," he replied hesitantly.

"Are you serious?" Hermione was flabbergasted. Draco nodded. "Do have any idea what could happen when people find out?"

"Yes and I don't care." Draco countered. 'What was the worst that could happen,' he mused.

She recalled the words he said to her the first night they were together. "Prove it."

"Fine." Draco took her hand and led her into the Great Hall, walking down the Gryffindor table to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Hermione felt every eye in the room on her as a hush fell in the room.

"Draco what are you doing?" She hissed, her cheeks flushing at the unwelcome stares.

"Proving it to you," he replied with a smile, sitting down across from her friends. Ron nearly chocked on his eggs as Hermione sat down next to Draco. Harry dropped his fork and stared in shock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, ferret?" Ron asked, half in disbelief and half in anger.

"Having breakfast with Hermione," his curt reply came as he helped himself to some pancakes. Hermione's eyes shifted nervously back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friends. Harry looked at her questionably and she gave a small nod to say it was alright.

"Are you kidding me, Hermione? Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed loudly. Before she could say anything in response, Ron got up and stormed out of the hall.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione, he'll come around eventually. You know how Ron can be." Harry said, trying to sound reassuring. Slowly, the room's usual chatter returned. Harry glanced at Draco and shifted uncomfortably. "This is, er, awkward."

"Yes, yes it is." Draco agreed. He could feel the glares of his fellow housemates on his back. He looked over at Hermione and saw her glancing back and forth between the both of them, most likely expecting them to start arguing or something. "You should eat something, Hermione."

"What? Oh, yeah, I should." Hermione said, serving herself some oat meal and adding some cinnamon. She had to admit, this was going better than expected. No wands were drawn and only one insult was thrown. The rest of breakfast was spent in an awkward silence. "Oh, shoot. I forgot about the potions essay. I need to go to the library."

"I haven't started it yet either. I'll come with you." Harry said getting up. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and motioned for him to follow them. When Harry saw this, he had a feeling that Draco would be joining them a lot more often that he would have liked. First they ran up to the Gryfindor's common room to grab their things before heading to the library. Hermione wondered off, searching for the books they needed as Harry and Draco plopped down at a table. Harry leaned over to Draco. "Malfoy, I need a word with you."

"Alright."

"Look, Hermione's my best friend in the world. So I need to make sure that you aren't just screwing around with her anymore and toying with her emotions by lying and convincing her that she actually means something to you. Because if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you," Harry said his voice monotone but clearly threatening. "She clearly seems to like you, so I'm going to put up with you. One screw up, and you dead."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, Potter." Draco replied curtly just as Hermione returned to the table with an armful of books. Draco couldn't resist teasing her. "What did you do, bring back all the books in the potion section?"

"No, not all of them," she said with a smile. She handed a book to Harry and sat down to begin her essay. "It's good to see you didn't kill each other when I was gone."

"No, we are attempting civility. Aren't we, Potter?" Draco said, dropping an arm on the back of Hermione's chair. Harry nodded and continued reading. 'This is definitely going to take some getting used to,' he thought.

AN-So I worked on this after my psychology final. Good news anyone who cares, I passed all my finals and so I passed this semester. I was kind of worried about my grades so I flipped when I saw my grades. Ok, enough about my schooling. What did you guys think of the chapter? What did I do wrong? What did I do right? And what would you like to see next? Reviews are lovely. It doesn't take that much effort to review. All you got to do is click the little button at the bottom of the screen and type your message. See ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Preview!

AN-I don't know when I'll update the full chapter it's not written completely yet. I just transferred to a new school, so I've been trying to adjust to that. But I thought you guys might like a preview of what will come in chapter 7. One of my favorite author's tends to do chapter previews, and I'm kinda following in her footsteps with this since I don't know when I'll get this chapter done. Some of this may change I don't know.

Chapter 7 Preview

"He'll hurt you just like he has for the past seven years." Ron said, his voice barely audible. "He's not right for you."

"And who is right for me, Ronald?" Hermione spat, her patience disappeared and replaced with rage. She stood up and turned to face him. "Well, tell me. You clearly know who the perfect guy is for me better than I do."

Ron cringed at her tone but didn't say anything. Hermione felt tears stinging at her eyes. She turned around and walked to the door. She gave one last look over her shoulder. "You know, Draco was at least willing to bury the hatchet and attempt civility with you for my sake. He is with Harry. And Harry accepts this. Why can't you?"

* * *

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Draco said, as he held the crying girl tighter to him. Hermione shook harder. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Draco, I don't think we can keep doing this." Hermione whispered in between sobs.

"What are you saying," Draco asked, scared at what the answer was.

AN-Yeah, bet you're intrigued now. Some of this is subject to change. Hope you liked the teaser.


	8. Chapter 7

AN-Here's a new update. Took me awhile, I know, but I started a new school a few weeks ago, so I've been trying to adjust to that. If I may do a little story pimping here, I am revising Harry Potter and the Found Family, please check it out. I did a major overhaul of sorts on it. I'm also going to start working on revising Prove It as well, because some suggested it. I won't make major changes, but I've been reading it and I can see where some revisions would make it better. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

"Mischief managed." Hermione said, folding the Marauder's Map that she borrowed from Harry. She really needed to talk to Ron, but he hadn't been seen by a soul all day. The little dot with his name on it was sitting up on the Astronomy tower. She began the track up to the tower and found Ron sitting on the wall with his feet dangling over the edge. "Hey."

"Hey," Ron replied, not turning to meet her gaze. Hermione sat down against the wall, not brave enough to sit on it like Ron, and waited for him to talk first. "Hermione, he's Draco Malfoy."

"Yes. And you're Ron Weasley; I'm Hermione Granger, and Harry's Harry Potter. Who else are we missing here?" Hermione asked sarcastically, already starting to get aggravated. She drew a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm and not yell at him. Or, worse case scenario, push him off the tower.

"How?" Ron questioned. Hermione looked down at her knees, wringing her fingers together and didn't say anything. Ron turned his head to look down at her. "Well, I'm waiting. How did you two get together?"

"One night I was patrolling and I ran into Draco and one thing led to another." Hermione said slowly. She supposed Ron could figure out the rest. This was somewhat harder telling to Ron. Maybe because she knew Harry and she were each others confidants and could tell each other anything. "After that, I just couldn't stop seeing him. And now, I really care for him. And he clearly does me because he was the one who suggested sitting with me at breakfast and going public."

"He'll hurt you just like he has for the past seven years." Ron said, his voice barely audible. "He's not right for you."

"And who is right for me, Ronald?" Hermione spat, her patience disappeared and replaced with rage. She stood up and turned to face him. "Well, tell me. You clearly know who the perfect guy is for me better than I do."

Ron cringed at her tone but didn't say anything. Hermione felt tears stinging at her eyes. She turned around and walked to the door. She gave one last look over her shoulder. "You know, Draco was at least willing to bury the hatchet and attempt civility with you for my sake. He is with Harry. And Harry accepts this. Why can't you?"

And with that she ran down the staircase. As she reached the seventh floor, she didn't realize her feet weren't carrying her in the direction of Gryffindor, but instead the Slytherin dungeons until she reached the wall that hid the Slytherin common room. Was he even in the common room? Even if he wasn't, she could go in and wait in his room. But then another thought hit her. Was it safe to go in there with out Draco to protect her from the other Slytherins who hated her? Sure, she could fend for herself if there were one or two, but not a dormitory full.

Drawing her wand and hiding inside her sleeve, she said the password and stepped inside, trying to ignore the glares of the students inside as she glanced around the room for Draco. A wave of relief crashed through her when she found him sitting in an armchair by the fire with Crabbe and Goyle and she nearly ran over to where they were. Draco looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. Other people in the room fixed their gazes on Hermione, wanting to know the same thing. He got up and put a hand on her elbow. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

"He doesn't understand," Hermione said finally after she and Draco reached his room. Draco looked at her in confusion. "Ron. I tried to talk some sense into him. I tried to make him understand you and me being together. But he didn't understand. All he could think was you're Draco Malfoy, the guy who's tormented the three of us."

"I realize I've been a huge jerk, but I'm trying to make up for it." Draco said, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know you have. And I love that you've been trying to change and get along with Harry. But Ron's my friend too, and I want him accept you." Hermione said, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall again. Merlin, Ron makes her so mad. "I need him to accept this. But he won't. He said you aren't good for me."

"Hermione, if he can't accept this, then maybe he's not really your friend." Draco said. Saying that, he realized, was a really big mistake. For soon, Hermione stopped fighting the tears and started sobbing. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"What were we thinking? This will never work. We're just too different. No one will accept it. Maybe we should just end this now before we get hurt." Hermione rambled, not making much sense. Draco got down on the floor and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"What are you babbling about? I don't understand. What happened to the Hermione Granger who didn't give a rats arse what people thought of her, including a certain Weasley who used to think of you as completely mental? Huh, where's that Hermione hiding?" Draco questioned, ever breaking eye contact. "I don't care what others think."

"You don't?" Hermione gasped in surprise. Draco shook his head. 'Maybe Draco really has changed,' she mused.

"Nope. Hell, I'm pretty sure the entire Slytherin house won't speak to me, save for Crabbe and Goyle. But what other people think doesn't really matter, does it? Now can you stop being so melodramatic and trying to break up with me?"

"You're right." Hermione said after a while, dabbing her eyes with the tissues Draco conjured for her. "I don't know what happened to my senses just now. Every doubt I ever had was just amplified when I was talking to Ron."

"Are you ok now?" He asked, rejoining her on the bed. She gave a weak smile and nodded. Draco pulled her down on the bed to lie down next to him, putting his arm under her neck and wrapping it around he shoulder. They lay in silence for about a half hour, Draco tracing circles on her upper arm. "Will you stay again tonight?"

"No, I should go back to Gryffindor Tower. I shouldn't get so used to sleeping with you. Because then what would happen when you're not around and I have to sleep by myself?" Hermione questioned. 'Since when do you need someone with you to sleep,' her mind asked. In truth the night before, after they fell asleep after making love; that was the most restful sleep Hermione had in a long time.

"And just where will I be at when I'm not around? Look, don't worry about whatever the future holds, let's just focus on tonight," Draco said softly. Hermione rolled over and rested her head on his chest, listening to the faint thud of his heart. The rhythmic beats soon lulled her into sleep.

AN-OK, I'm slightly worried to hear what people think of this chapter. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that people will not like it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Review please.


	9. Chapter 8

AN-I wrote this while the server was down. So I thought I'd post two chapters. I hope you liked Chapter 7. I don't know why, but every time I post, I think people are going to hate it. I'm being very paranoid lately.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer. If I've forgotten up until this point, I'm sorry.

Chapter 8

Harry sat in one of the good armchairs by the fire. It was well past ten and neither of his best friends had returned. Hermione probably was staying the night with Draco, but Ron hadn't come back yet and that had him worried. Harry hoped that Hermione and Ron did not get into a fight, but that was what most likely what happened, judging by their track record. Sometimes, he wondered how Hermione and Ron managed to be friends at all, due to all their fights. Well, even if Ron and Hermione had a fight, Harry would do some damage control. He didn't want his best friends fighting over such a silly thing.

Harry really didn't care that Hermione and Malfoy were together. He saw the way she and Malfoy looked at each other. Hermione seemed so happy the whole day that the three of them were together. He just hoped Ron would come around. Malfoy isn't as horrible as they thought.

Around midnight, Harry heard the portrait hole open up behind him. Turning around, he saw Ron walking toward the stairs to the dormitory with a very angry expression on his face. Harry cleared his throat and stood up.

"Ron, what happened? Did you two fight again?" Harry asked, already having a general idea of what went down.

"I don't want talk about it, Harry. Stay out of it." Ron said, as he walked over and plopped down in a chair instead of going up to bed. He stared at the fire.

"I don't think I can stay out of it. You and Hermione are my best friends. I hate it when you two fight." Harry said. Ron pretended he didn't hear Harry. "Look, I know you don't like Malfoy, but you need to get over it."

"What? I need to get over the fact that Hermione's dating that-that bastard." Ron shouted. Harry grimaced, hoping Ron didn't wake up anyone.

"Yes, you do. He makes Hermione very happy. I think you need to get over yourself and try to make nice with him. He's actually trying to be civil to us."

"Look, I've heard enough of that from Hermione, I don't need you preaching to me, too." Ron said. Harry sighed. He clearly wasn't going to get anywhere with Ron.

"You know what, whatever. I give up. But I'm not going to go back and forth between you and Hermione this time. I'm going to take her side for once." Harry said. Giving Ron one last glance, he turned and headed to the stairs.

The next morning came all to quick. Sun protruded Harry's closed eyes and he wished he had drawn the curtains last night before he fell asleep. He buried his head under the pillow before giving up on trying to get back to sleep. Harry took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to the common room. He was surprised to see Ron already up and sitting in the chair where Harry left him last night.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Harry asked him. Ron ignored him. Harry sighed and walked out the portrait hole. When he arrived at the Great Hall, he was slightly surprised to see Malfoy and Hermione already at the Slytherin table already, sitting on the way end away from the rest of the people at the table. Crabbe sat next to Malfoy with Goyle across from Crabbe. Malfoy had his left arm around her waist. Hermione looked up and saw him and she sent him a smile, waving him over to join them. He returned it as he sat down across from her and poured some corn flakes. "Hey."

"Hey," Hermione said, still smiling. Harry never saw he smile so much. She glanced at the doors from time to time, looking for Ron, Harry and Draco both guessed.

"I don't think he's coming, Hermione." Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh," was all she relied. Harry went on to tell them about the talk he had with Ron. Hermione sighed. "Thanks for trying, Harry. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, Potter, er, thank you." Draco said uncomfortably. Harry nodded in his direction and continued to eat his breakfast. Draco's gaze drifted toward the door and a small smile graced his lips. Harry and Hermione followed his gaze and both let out small gasp. Ron came walking toward them, a small look of defeat on his face.

"Do you mind if I sit there," He said, pointing to the seat across from Draco in between Goyle and Harry.

"No, go right ahead." Draco replied. Goyle threw a look of disgust toward Draco and started to inch away from Ron. Crabbe and Goyle still weren't completely sold on the whole be-nice-to-Hermione's-friends idea. Hermione beamed as Ron slid in the seat.

"Good to see you decided to join us," Harry said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, well, we can't be stuck up jerks all the time," Ron said. He looked to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish I could take back everything I said last night."

"No worries, Ron. I'm just glad you came to sit with us." Hermione said. She smiled again looking back and forth between everyone, as Ron and Harry made awkward conversation with Draco and the other Slytherins. 'Maybe everything will all work out,' she thought.

AN-Did this totally suck? Fluffy chapter, I realize. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9 preview!

AN-I'm going to tease you guys again. It's not nice I know, but it seemed to capture you're attention the last time. This is just a short blurb from the next chapter. I hope you don't hate it.

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as his orgasm shook his body. Hermione ran a hand through his damp hair as the last spasms racked through him.

"I love you to," she replied, as he collapsed on top of her, both gasping for breath.

"Will you be mine forever?"

"Forever and ever. As long as you want me." Hermione said honestly. Draco fumbled around in his discarded pants for something before taking her left hand and slipping something cold on it.

"Prove it."

AN-Bet you're on the edge of your seats now. I haven't written much of the next chapter, this is just something that popped into my head during lunch at school and I really want it in the next chapter. This however is subject to change, please keep that in mind. Let me know if you like it.


	11. Chapter 9

AN-Hope you guys enjoyed the preview. I'm sorry, but I'm a tease, I had to do it. Anyway, finished the chapter. I can see the finish line for the end of this story, I'm coming down to the final hurdles. Countdown to graduation: forty-five more school days!

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter 9

Months passed and soon it was time for N.E.W.T exams. Hermione had told Draco she needed to focus on studying, she hadn't seem him close to three weeks, save for classes and meal times. She missed him so much and wondered if he missed her too. Sure, they've been official for months, but he's never said he loved her. Of course, she didn't expect him to, she had no idea what she'd say back.

Hermione sighed as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower after a long night of studying. She hoped all the hours of pouring over books and notes would pay off. It would be worth it. Seven year had been so stressfull, but next week, after exams, it would all be over. The end of school, the end of life as she knew it and the start of something unknown. It sounded so cliché, she realized, but it was true. Hermione didn't know what was going to happen when her friends and herself stepped off the train for the last time.

"Hey there, Granger." She heard a low voice drawl, dragging her out of her thoughts. Hermione smiled and turned to face the owner of the voice. Draco stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I've missed you, Hermione."

"I've missed you, too." She replied, relishing the feeling of being in his arms for the first time in weeks. She buried her head in his chest, welcoming its warmth. Draco backed her against the wall and pressed her against it.

"It's been too long. You should take a break from studying. Don't want to fry that brain of yours, do you?" He asked huskily, nipping at her ear. 'A study break? How could he suggest that?' His lips traveled farther down and his hands followed a downward path as well. On second thought, a study break was starting like a good idea now. "It's been even longer since we've been in an empty classroom. What do you think? One more time, for old time sakes?"

As he said this, Draco trailed his hands lightly up and down her torso. Hermione tried to focus on of a reason why they shouldn't dash to the empty room a few feet next to them, but as Draco's hands trekked farther, all capable thoughts flew out the window.

"I have a better idea," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and started walking in the direction of the prefects bathroom. As soon as they got there, Hermione cast a series of locking and silencing charms, before starting one of the showers and pulling both of them fully clothed under the hot, cascading water.

This time, it was Draco pushed against the wall, Hermione hungrily attacking his mouth and jaw. Suddenly, the three weeks apart felt like an eternity. She melded her body, her need growing more acute. Hermione started hastily ripping off his clothes, only to be stopped by Draco grabbing her wrist.

"Impatient, are we, love?" Draco said with a slight chuckle. Hermione didn't answer and wrenched her hand out of his grasp, returning to unbuttoning his pants. She let out a cry of accomplishment when she finally got the blasted things unbuttoned and pushed them down, before starting on her own clothes. Draco laughed, watching her struggle to rid herself of her soaking wet clothes. Hermione smirked at him wickedly and pushed him to the wall, lowering herself onto her knees. She had tried to do this a few times before, but Draco always stopped her before she could get anywhere.

"Hermione, you know my feelings on blowjobs." Draco said impatiently. It's not that they didn't feel good. But he just didn't want Hermione giving them, it was demeaning. Something only suitable for prostitutes.

"But I want to." Hermione said, wrapping her hand around his erection and bringing her lips to the tip, gazing up at him as she did so, not giving him a chance to protest further. She ran her tongue over the tip gently before taking as much of him into her mouth as could. Draco grunted, trying not to thrust into her mouth, this felt almost as good as being inside her. Almost, but nearly as heavenly. He gripped the wall, letting her set the pace. Hermione ran her tongue along the bottom of his dick before taking it in her mouth again.

Hermione took her left hand and cupped his balls, alternating between gently massaging them with her fingertips and giving the tender squeezes. Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he nearly came right then. He was having a hard time recalling why he didn't want Hermione to give him head. She was magnificent at it. But the thing that did him in was when Hermione fit as much of him as she could in her mouth and gave a soft moan, the vibrations traveling through him. His body went rigid as his orgasm raced through him.

After he recovered, Draco laid Hermione down on the floor, the water from the shower beating against his back. He gave her a heard kiss, surprisingly enjoying the taste of his cum on her lips. Trailing his lips down her neck and onto her stomach, pausing to give attention to her breasts. Draco lightly licking her folds and tracing his finger teasingly around her entrance. Hermione whimpered for him to stop teasing her.

Deciding to give her what she wanted, Draco moved up her body, kissing her deeply as he drove into her welcoming heat. Stilling, both sighed in contentment. Three weeks had definitely been to long. Hermione wiggled under him, signaling him to start moving. He set a fast pace that soon had Hermione struggling to meet his frantic thrusts. The rubber band of tension that had built in the pit of her stomach snapped, and Hermione gasped, arching her body against his.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as his own orgasm shook his body. Hermione ran a hand through his damp hair while the last spasms racked through him.

"I love you to," she replied, as his arms gave out on him and he collapsed on top of her, both gasping for breath. Hermione fumbled for her wand, which was laying a few inches way from them, looking helpless in a pool of water, and turned off the shower.

"Will you be mine forever?" Draco asked, burying his head against her neck and closed his eyes. Hermione looked down at him, wondering if what she was hearing was a trick of the mind.

"Forever and ever. As long as you want me." Hermione said after a moment of silence. Draco groped around for his discarded pants that lay in a sopping heap for something before taking her left hand and slipping something cold on it.

"Prove it."

AN-This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I have no idea why. Hope you enjoyed it and always drop a review in my mailbox.


	12. Chapter 10

AN-Wow, I got a lot of response for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. I try to reply to everyone, but to those who reviewed anonymously, thank you so much! You know what really made the reviews special, reading them in Algebra and making the entire school day just rock! They made me want to come home and start the next chapter right away. Which is what I did. Keep them coming, everyone!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. Call off the lawyers before they hurt someone and have a reason to defend an assault lawsuit.

Chapter 10

Hermione looked down at the hand Draco was holding, seeing something glinting up at her in the torchlight. She gasped. No way. There was no possible way that he was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"Draco? What-"Hermione stuttered out. She looked at him quickly before looking back down at her left hand. "You can't be serious."

"But I am quite serious." The expression on his face illustrated that he was not joking around.

"But it's only been a few months." Hermione disputed. 'Why are you arguing about him proposing?' her mind asked her. Had she not dreamed about the day that Draco proposed? Had she not dreamed about them having little blond, curly haired children scampering about and the two of them growing old together?

"In the wizarding world, you get married fairly quickly." Draco explained. He really didn't understand why she was reacting like this. 'Don't women usually look forward to getting married?' he thought. Maybe she was expecting him to be all romantic about it. Something like a candle lit dinner and getting down on one knee in front of a crowd in a fancy restaurant. That the thing women liked right? But Draco figured Hermione wasn't one of them. That's when it hit him. "You don't want to marry me, do you?"

"No. No, it's not that. It's just, it's so soon." Hermione said, fumbling over her words. 'Just say yes, you idiot!' her mind screamed at her.

"So what difference would it make if we wait a few months or not? You love me and I love you. Is that going to change within a few months time? Is there something you trying to tell me about our relationship?" Draco asked, standing up and pulling her along with him. Hermione stared at him for a second before shaking her head and looking down at the floor. He sighed and dropped down to the floor. He didn't want to do it this way, but here goes. "Hermione, I never expected any of this to happen when we went into that class room that night. But you got in under my skin and now I just can't see my future without you. I've done everything I can to stay with you. For Merlin's sake, I've actually become somewhat friends with Ron and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house because of you."

"Draco," Hermione whispered, looking away. 'Why is he doing this,' she thought, praying she didn't start to cry. Draco grabbed her hands and continued.

"I don't know how you did it, but you changed me. And sure sometimes you still irritate me to no end, but I would love to spend the rest of my life being irritated by you." Draco said. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of how corny he sounded. "I know you think it's too soon but I don't. Hermione, will you please marry me?"

"Draco Malfoy," she breathed again, shaking her head slightly. Draco's breath caught in his throat, preparing for her to say no. 'Just say yes, you moron. You'll regret it if you don't.' her mind screamed again. She was quiet for a minute, staring into Draco's pleading eyes. Before Hermione could stop it, her answer escaped her mouth. "Yes."

Draco let out a relieved sigh and stood up. He kissed her with hunger as he pressed her against the wall, ready for a repeat performance of earlier.

* * *

Hermione rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling of her four poster bed the next morning. 'Was it a dream?' she wondered. She lifted her left hand and inspected it. No, the evidence was right there on her finger. It was definitely not a dream. She and Draco were, most assuredly, engaged.

She needed to talk to somebody. She had to tell someone, anyone. Hermione got out of bed and dressed slowly, mentally going over her options. She couldn't tell Ginny, she would shriek in surprise and then everyone would know. And Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that yet. She couldn't tell Ron, which that was a no brainer. Lavender or Parvati could make sure everyone knew; they were the biggest gossips in the school. She'd tell Harry. Why hadn't she thought of him immediately? They told each other everything.

Hermione ran down to the common room and scanned it for Harry, finding him sitting in one of the cozy armchairs with Ron and Ginny. "Hey. Good morning. Er, Harry can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Harry said, looking at the other two and giving a shrug. Together, they walked down to the Great Hall and grabbing a stack of toast before heading out to the lake. They had lapped the lake once before Harry broke the silence. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione stopped and glanced across the water, thinking over how to tell Harry. Harry looked at her questionably. She turned around to face him and thrust out her left hand. Harry gaped at it.

"Seriously?" Was all he could manage to say. Hermione nodded. Harry whistled as he took her hand and inspected the ring. It was a gorgeous ring, now that she took the time to really look at it. It had a round diamond set atop a small band of smaller diamonds on a platinum band. Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Wow. Hermione, this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She said. "But don't you think it's a little soon? That's all can I think about. We've only been together a couple of months."

"Hermione, my parents got married the summer right after they finished and they didn't get together until around Christmas time in their seventh year. You two have been together for far longer than they were." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her around the lake again. She looked back at other couples they had known. Tonks and Lupin got married after being together for less than a year. So had Bill and Fleur. Maybe it was the way things were done in the wizarding world after all. "You two will be very happy together, even more so than you are already."

"You think so," Hermione asked. Harry nodded. Could she and Draco really have a life together?

AN-I was going to wait to post this until Monday but I decided to post it tonight. Sorry if the ending sucked. I had no idea how to end it. Next chapter is going to be a big one. And just preparing you, it might be the last. Oh, and I'm so sorry if Draco sounded cheesy. I was really trying to stay away from him being like that. But I guess I wanted to give Hermione the romantic proposal that every girl dreams about. As always review. I don't own Harry Potter so any payment I receive in part for my work is that of reviews.


	13. Chapter 11

AN-I don't want to jinx a good thing, but I'm on a roll. I'm going to type up the next chapter but I won't post it until Monday, which I have designated as my updating day. It gives me time to look over everything before I post it. But hey, three updates in a week. Wow, just wow.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it would not been approved for young readers.

*Please see Author's Note at the bottom of chapter for an explanation involving chapter.

Chapter 11

Draco checked his reflection in the mirror, face screwed up in concentration as he attempted to get the blasted bowtie straight. Today was the day. Hermione and Draco were going to be married today. They were having a muggle wedding, something her parents had been adamant about. He didn't care about what kind of wedding; he just wanted to be married. They could have gone to Fiji and jumped over a broomstick for all he cared. So, here he was in a stuffy room in the back of a church not far from Hermione's parents' house. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Draco called. Harry entered the room. In a shocking turn of events, Draco had named Harry his best man and Ron, and Neville would be his groomsman. The two had formed a sort of close bond in the few short months since Draco and Hermione started seeing each other. Draco knew that if it weren't for Harry talking sense into people, including Hermione herself, Hermione would've probably left him. Draco fidgeted with his bowtie before throwing his hands up in surrender. "Hey, mate, think you could help me out with this thing?"

"Sure, no problem," Harry said, stepping in front of him and straightening the tie. "It's getting crowded out there. How you feeling? Are you ready for this?"

"I think I'm more ready for it than Hermione," Draco said with a laugh. She was so apprehensive about the wedding, she let her mom, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley take over all the planning. But she agreed to give Draco the wedding he wanted because she figured he had done so much for her. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Yeah. She looks so beautiful. Do you remember how she looked at the Yule Ball? Take that and multiply it by about a hundred." Harry said. He clapped Draco on the back. "Come on, it's about time."

* * *

"Oh, Hermione, you look stunning." Ginny said as she helped Hermione adjust her veil. Hermione looked at her reflection and almost didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. Her dress was pure white and had a beaded strapless bodice. The skirt was cinched to the side and a few thin layers of silk rippled gently down to the ground. Ginny had put three hours of work into Hermione's hair and makeup. She couldn't have picked a better maid of honor.

"Hey, can I have a moment alone with the bride," asked a voice from the door. After everyone left the room, Hermione turned to find her father standing the in the door looking at her in awe. "Wow. Honey you look amazing."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That's all everyone could say. Her dad pulled her into a hug, careful not to mess up her veil or dress.

"How did you grow up so fast?" Her dad asked, holding her at arms length. His eyes looked a little glassy, as if he were about to cry. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little box to hand to her. Hermione looked at it incredulously before opening to reveal a strand of pearls. He helped her put it around her neck. "This belonged to my mother. It's been in the family for a couple generations."

"Thanks dad." Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears. He wrapped his arm around hers.

"Come on, kiddo. It's time to give you away." Mr. Granger said, handing her a bouquet of while roses. He led her to the closed doors that led to the crowded room. As Ginny, Luna, and Lavender followed the flower girl and ring bearer, Hermione drew an unsteady breath. 'Draco is behind these doors waiting for _you_. Forget about everyone else, just focus on him.' Hermione thought. The thought of Draco waiting by the preacher fill Hermione with an unexpected excitement. She could do this. The wedding march played and Hermione and her father stepped into view.

"I love you, daddy." Hermione whispered before they started to walk down the aisle.

* * *

The room all stood up and faced the back, gasping and smiling as they watched Hermione walk down the aisle. Draco's jaw dropped. Harry was wrong. She was so beautiful, words couldn't describe it. She blushed and smiled as she walked toward him, eyes locked on his face alone.

"Doesn't she look beautiful," he whispered to no one in particular, but he didn't wait to hear the answer. He didn't feel Harry grip his shoulder for a brief moment either.

* * *

There he was waiting for her. Just a few more feet,' she told herself. Hermione locked her eyes with is, and the rest of the room melted away. Draco smiled at her as she stepped closer. She was almost there.

* * *

When they finally got to the front of the room, Hermione's dad adjusted her veil and placed her hand in Draco's awaiting one. Giving Draco a pat on the back, Mr. Granger took his place next to his wife. The preacher's eyes swept across the room before beginning.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this young couple. Who gives this woman?" He asked. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped forward and stated that they were giving Hermione to Draco. She shot them a watery smile before turning back to Draco. "Such a love I see between these two souls. I'd like to start with a prayer and have the couple repeat after me."

"Lord help us to remember when  
we first met and the strong  
love that grew between us.  
To work that love into  
practical things so that nothing  
can divide us.  
We ask for words both kind  
and loving and hearts always  
ready to ask forgiveness  
as well as to forgive.  
Dear Lord, we put our  
marriage into your hands"

"Amen," Draco and Hermione said as they finished reciting the prayer after the preacher, still not breaking eye contact with each other.

"Before the traditional vows are exchanged, the bride and groom have each written their own vows for one another." The preacher said. He looked over at Draco to begin. He took a deep breath.

"I, Draco, affirm my love to you, Hermione, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together." Draco said, repeating the words it took him two weeks to write. Hermione let out the tears she had been holding in.

"Draco, you are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. From this day on, you will have my hand, my heart, and my love." Hermione said, giving his hands a squeeze. They looked at the preacher to continue.

"May I have the rings please?" Harry stepped forward and handed the rings to both Draco and Hermione. "Do you, Hermione, take Draco to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco, take Hermione to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife? Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do." They said in unison. As the preacher asked if there was anyone who objected to their marriage, Hermione looked out across the cramped chapel. She could see her mother weeping along with several others. Several of their friends from Hogwarts were smiling up at her.

"You many kiss the bride." Draco dipped her and gave her a long, passionate kissed that received several wolf whistles from the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

AN-Sappy? Yes. Did I cry a little while writing it? Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry if weddings don't usually go like that. I must confess, the only wedding that I attended was when I was eight. I didn't really pay attention and it was a catholic one, so all I paid attention to was when to stand, kneel, and sit. Also, I'm not religious, I'm not to sure if there is religion in the wizarding world or what faith Hermione is and I don't know if I offend anyone by making it all "Dear lord, blah blah." I had to do a lot of research for the vows. I did not write them, I found them on . If that's forgery I'm sorry, but I couldn't come up with a single vow. I did change them a little bit though. Ok enough from me. You know what to do, right? You click on the little button down at the bottom of the page and leave me a nice comment about how much you loved the chapter and I'll reply back and then post the next chapter on Monday. It's not that hard.


	14. Chapter 12

AN-This chapter is way long overdue. Sorry about that. Please read the author's note at the bottom for an update on where this story is going from here.

Disclaimer-I don't own harry Potter.

Chapter 12

Draco grinned and picked Hermione up bridal style to carry her out of the reception hall. She let out a small shriek and clung to his neck. He walked out behind the hall to where they could apparate without being seen. But when they got there they found Ron standing waiting for them, which confused Hermione. He was shuffling his feet nervously.

"I wanted to tell you something before you left." Ron began, shoving his hands in his pocket, fumbling for wods. "I know I haven't always been supportive of you two and I'm really sorry. You better treat her right Draco; she's one in a million. Hermione, Mum always said you're family, so I guess I just wanted-I just wanted to say welcome to the family Draco,"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she got up and walked over to Ron, enveloping him in a tight hug. Draco came up behind her and shook Ron's hand. "Thanks, Ron."

* * *

Hermione blinked as the morning sunlight poured in through the window, bathing her in warm light. She stretched lazily, the sheets covering her slipped down to her waist, leaving her chest bare. She looked to the side to find the bed empty.

Was it all a dream? No, the room and the view of the Italian countryside outside her window definitely proved it was not a dream. Hermione got off the bed, putting on the silk robe that was lying on the floor. "Draco?"

"In the kitchen. I'll be right there. Don't move." Draco called. Hermione raised an eyebrow and climbed back on the bed, perching herself up comfortably on the pillows. Draco came walking into the room with two bowls in his hands. "Good morning."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking in the bowls, expecting to find cereal but instead finding strawberries and what looked to be chocolate. She looked at him curiously.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it. Just lie down and enjoy it." He lightly shoved her down onto the pillows, kissing her on the lips lightly. Draco took a strawberry dipped it in chocolate and traced her neck with it, leaving a trail of chocolate which he then proceeded to lick up slowly.

He continued to move the strawberry down her body, drawing intricate patterns with the chocolate, licking it away as he went. Hermione gazed down at him as moved down to her legs, watching him with longing and interest. He made it to the inner thigh of her right leg, stopping just before her entrance, repeating the process on her left leg stopping just where her leg met her pelvis. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, squirming a bit.

Draco chuckled as he watched her writhe before deciding to take mercy on her. He took the strawberry and ever so lightly ran it up and down her folds, watching as she squirmed even more, bucking her hips in attempt to ease the tension building inside her. Parting her lips, he lapped up the chocolate, savoring the flavor of that mixed with her own juices like it was Elixir of Life itself, pressing the tip of his tongue to her clit, the moan that emitted from her was music to his ears.

Hermione pulled him up, his face level with hers and crashed her lips to his, having had enough of the teasing. She wound her legs around his waist, after ridding him of his boxers, pulling him closer.

* * *

"I love you," Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, joining her in the realm of unconsciousness.

AN-It's short I know. I dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine, who just read this the other day. It was also the first fanfiction she ever read. Anyway, she suggested the strawberry thing. So here's to you, Katie-senpai. I'm not promising anything, but I might do another chapter. I'm going to post this story as complete, but I might add another chapter. I just don't want to get you're hopes up. I have an idea for it. If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see if I do the next chapter, let me know, I will probably put it in, because I'm nice like that. Review please.


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, I simply borrow the characters as my playthings and return them to J.K. Rowling in less than mint condition, albeit a satisfied condition, ha-ha.

Chapter 13 Grace from Rome

Draco sighed as he shrugged out of his door when he got home. He had only been working at the Ministry for a month, yet he felt he had been there for ages. Sometimes he considered just quitting and helping Hermione run the bookstore she was going to open in Hogsmeade. At first, Draco was surprised that she wanted to start the business, especially since he thought she'd want to get a job at the ministry too, but he supported her in her decision.

Hermione and he had only been married for nearly two months, and every day had been a new adventure. He however wasn't excepting the new adventure that was waiting for him when he got home that Thursday evening. As he walked into their bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into some jeans and a jumper he found something strange waiting for him on the bed. Laying there were small pair of socks that looked like they could fit a doll.

"What the hell," he wondered aloud, picking up the socks for closer inspection. Under the socks was a small square envelope that had his name written in Hermione's neat handwriting. Tearing it open, he found a card that was bright yellow and green with little blocks on the front. He opened up the card and read the note. "Dear Draco, what would you like? A boy or a girl? Love from Hermione."

Draco stood in shock before running through the house calling Hermione's name, finding her in the study, curled up on the loveseat with a book on her lap. She looked up in surprise as he bounded in the room.

"Oh, you're home. How was work?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"We're having a baby?" Draco asked breathlessly. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's with a combination between excitement and fear. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a father. Of course, he'd be a better father than his dad was, but what if he screwed up?

"Yes. I just found out today." Hermione said, face lit up in joy. Draco picked her up and spun her around, chanting that they were going to have baby.

The next eight months were a roller coaster, with mood swings and cravings. Draco was amazed he was still alive; sometimes Hermione looked five seconds away from casting the killing curse on him. As her due date drew closer, they argued over names, they didn't find out the sex as they wanted to be surprised. He wasn't sure whether he wanted a boy or a girl. He would love a little girl that he could spoil senseless, but at the same time he would love to have a boy who he could play Quidditch with, although he could do that with a girl as well.

But then, finally, the big day arrived and their baby graced the world with its presence. At that moment, Draco didn't have a care in the world. When he held his baby girl in his arms the first time, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

She had wisps of light brown hair at the top of her small head and eyes just like his. Her finger barely wrapped around his as she clasp onto with amazing strength and stared at him in small wonder.

"We still haven't picked a name," Hermione commented as she stroked the baby's head lightly. She looked up at Draco in question. "What do you think?"

"Anita Roma Malfoy. Grace from Rome." Draco said thoughtfully, mentally going over a list of names he had seen in the name book the other day.

"Anita Roma? It's perfect, just like her." Hermione said with a smile. She kissed the infant on the forehead. "Welcome to the world, Anita."

There was a knock at the door before Ron, and the recently engaged Harry and Luna walked in. Luna cooed over the baby after she asked to hold it, exclaiming that she couldn't wait to have one of her own.

"Can I hold her," Ron asked, awkwardly holding his arms out to Harry, who was currently holding her. Harry passed Anita over carefully and he maneuvered his arms so he could properly support the head, a smile forming as she gazed up at him. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Draco agreed, although he felt biased. "Ron, I've been thinking. Would you like to be her godfather?"

"Me? I, uh, really?" Ron stammered, face red with embarrassment. He quickly recovered. "I would be honored to."

AN-Ok that's it for that chapter, I think if I put anymore it would just be drawing it out. Ok, so I'm continuing this story, but still do not promise future chapters although I do have some ideas. If you have anything you'd like to see, please let me know in a review and I'll gladly put it in. On that note, this chapter is dedicated to Moonlit-Mistress who suggested the baby idea.

I spent a long time researching names for the baby. My mom walked past my computer while I was doing this and sort of freaked out. I don't know why she'd think I was pregnant, I don't have a boyfriend or anything, nor am I that stupid. But anyway, review please.


	16. Chapter 14

AN-Took me forever to write this, I'm so sorry. Life's hectic; I have many excuses, but not going to waste the time you could be reading with them.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

Anita stared at the long, scarlet train before her nervously. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she looked around at the other students saying goodbye to their families.

"What if I don't make any friends?" she asked, looking up at her parents. Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"You'll make lots of friends. Just be yourself." She said, readjusting Tristan, who was only two on her hip. Anita's other brother, seven year old Adair, was at school and couldn't be there to see her off.

"What if I'm in Gryffindor?" she asked, looking up at Draco, her blue eyes gazing into his imploringly.

"Then your mother and I will be proud of you." He said simply.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Then I will be extremely proud of you and I will get you a new broom. Ow! Hermione, was that really necessary?" Draco asked, rubbing his shoulder where Hermione slapped him. The whistle blew and students around them began boarding the train, chattering with excitement. "Honey, you better get a move on; don't want to miss the train."

"But dad, what if I'm in Hufflepuff?" Anita asked fearfully, clutching at his arm. Draco sighed.

"It doesn't matter what house you're in, you mother and I couldn't be more proud of you. If you're in Slytherin, I hope you make friends with people in not just your house, but other houses as well. If you're in Ravenclaw, I hope you get the best marks. And if you're in Gryffindor, find friends just like your mum found in Uncle Harry and Ron." Draco said, stroking his daughters long brown hair out of the side. Hermione beamed down at her husband and in pride. Anita opened her mouth again, but Draco cut her off. "It doesn't matter if your in Hufflepuff either, now get on that train."

Anita nodded and hugged both of her parents tightly and gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek, before hurrying off to the train. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Hermione asked as the train pulled out of the platform.

"Of course she will." Draco said. Tristan started crying as he realized that his sister left.

"Shh, it's okay Tristan," Hermione said soothingly, rubbing the toddlers back. "Sissy will be back at Christmas."

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is exactly like you described it, it's unbelievable. Classes are going great and I'm beginning to make some really amazing friends. Professor Longbottom tells me stories about when you were in school. Did you really get turned into a ferret dad?

I really wanted to make this a long letter, but I already have a lot of homework to do so I should wrap this up. I miss you all very much. Give Tristan a kiss for me and tell Adair I miss him. I'll write you next week.

Love,

Anita

P.S. I forgot to mention, I was sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione watched in amusement from Anita's bed as the sixteen year old unpacked her trunk, chatting animatedly about her sixth year. Of course, she talked about her friends, her two best friends reminded Hermione a lot of herself, Ron and Harry. She talked about keeping an eye on Adair as much as she could during his first year, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. And then she mentioned _him_, as she called the boy from Slytherin. _He _was Blaise Zambini's son, Gianni.

"He's a nightmare, honestly. He says the meanest things to me and constantly fights with Geoffrey and Adam. I don't know how I'm going to stand another year with him." Anita said, trying to stuff her clothes into her overstuffed closet. "I hate him!"

"You know, your father used to be the same way. We couldn't stand each other and yet we ended up together. And from the way you're talking about Gianni, you might just follow in our footsteps." Hermione said knowingly. Anita gagged.

"Merlin I hope you're wrong, I can't even think of falling for that-that, _arse."_ Anita said, sitting down next to her mother. She crossed her legs and looked at Hermione curiously. "How did you and dad get together anyway? Every time I ask, you say you'll tell me when I'm older."

Hermione still to this day blushes every time she thinks of how she and Draco got together. She had always put telling Anita the story, but she figured that Anita was old enough to hear the story. She would be seventeen in a few months. 'Wow, my baby's going be seventeen,' Hermione thought in shock. It seemed like just yesterday, Hermione was holding her for the first time, amazed that she and Draco had created something so _perfect_.

"Mum?" Hermione was brought out of her stupor by Anita looking at her impatiently. "Please tell me the story?"

"Okay, it was in my seventh year of school…"

* * *

Two years later…

"Ready dad?" Anita asked, offering her right arm arm. She was wearing her mom's wedding dress, looking excitedly at the doors that were separating her from her soon to be husband.

"No, I'm not ready," Draco said, honestly. He wasn't ready, but he walked her down the aisle anyway and placed her hand in Gianni's awaiting one before taking his place beside Hermione. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as the couple said their "I do's." And history repeats itself…

AN-I do have one more chapter for this written and as much as I am ashamed to say, I cried four times writing it. I'll post it next week as I am busying moving into my new house this week. This chapter was somewhat hard to write, it took me forever to come up with it. I got several requests to tell about Anita's time at Hogwarts, but I want to wrap this story because I have others to work on and I promised myself I won't start any new ones until I finish this one. Please review.


	17. Chapter 15 Goodbyes

AN-So here it is. I must say, it's been hell moving, I'm still without internet, I managed to sneak over to the library and upload this.

Disclaimer-Not mine.

Chapter 15 Goodbyes

Statics show that the man's always the first to go. So if that's true, why is Draco sitting here next to the bed that his wife of almost sixty-five years lay dying? He watched as their grandchildren and great-grandchildren came to say goodbye before their children came in.

"Tristan, take care of your father for me." Hermione said, grasping her youngest son's hand. He nodded, tears filling his eyes. She turned heard to Anita and Adair. "I'm so proud of all of you. You were the best things to ever happen to me."

For the past year, Hermione had gotten sicker and weaker. The healer said that there were options, but Hermione just accepted that her time was coming and that her next adventure was waiting for her. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Draco alone, holding her hand, unwilling to say goodbye.

"Don't go yet," He pleaded as her breathing grew irregular. No, she can't go yet! Draco couldn't be without her. He wasn't ready for her to leave. Hermione forced her eyes open.

"I'll wait for you. As long as it takes." She whispered. Draco nodded and kissed her one last time, saying he loved her as Hermione's eyes fluttered shut one last time and her breathing stopped. Draco stroked her silver hair that surrounded her like a halo and let a lone tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

It had been five years since Hermione had passed. It was hard on everyone, especially Draco who was surprised he made it a year without her let alone the five. Tristan would come over to visit him and walked him to her grave every Saturday.

Today, he turned eighty-nine. His children had thrown him a dinner party and he had met his great-great-granddaughter for the first time tonight, named after Hermione. She was a precious little baby, only four months old. His family had grown so big in a few short years, he noted as he looked around the crowded reception room that the party was held at.

A few of his and Hermione's friends were present. Harry and his daughter Rosaline, who was the spitting image of Luna, were there. Ron and his wife, along with their five children. Neville had passed away just last year and his presence was greatly missed.

Draco tiredly dressed for bed, replaying the night over in his head, but grew frustrated with the buttons of his night shirt and called the house elf.

"Will master be requiring anything further?" The house elf asked in a squeaky voice as she helped Draco lay down.

"No, thank you. You can go off duty now." The elf's already wide eyes widened further as Draco dismissed it. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep fast.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Draco wanted to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Before him was Hogwarts in all her glory in the setting sun, he hadn't stepped foot on its grounds in fifty years, when Tristan graduated. He looked around and noticed he was in the carriages. As he stepped down off of it, he noticed something peculiar. He was dressed in royal purple robes; he was definitely not wearing those when he fell asleep. And then Draco noticed something even stranger. He lifted his hands for closer inspection and noted that his once wrinkled skin was now as smooth as it was when he was seventeen.

"I must be dreaming," Draco mused aloud, strolling down the slopping bank to the birch tree by the lake, their tree. As he drew closer, he noticed a small crown gathered around the tree. He could see several of his old professors, his mother and Aunt Andromeda. Standing off to one side was a man who looked exactly like Harry with his arm around a red headed woman; he could only assume it was Harry's parents. And that's when he saw his angel, the thing that assured him he wasn't dreaming.

Hermione was standing under the shade of the tree, wearing a white sundress. She beamed up at him as he reached her and wrapped her securely in his arms. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I keep you waiting," He murmured, picking her up with ease and kissing her deeply. Faintly, he could hear applause, but he didn't pay it any mind. He was with Hermione again…forever.

AN-I tried really hard to not make it cheesy, but I couldn't help it. And sadly, it is slightly like the ending of Titanic. So I cried four times writing this and then four times typing it up. It helped me mourn my grandparents, who I based it on. My grandma went the same way Hermione did and my grandpa just went to sleep. I never did mourn them; I just carried on as normal so I'm glad I finally cried for them.

Here it is; the end of my story. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through it and for reviewing. Those reviews kept me going so I owe it all to you, this was the first ever story I got over one hundred reviews so thank you!

Although I am crazy busy, I am betaing a friends story that she has not yet posted yet. Keep a look out for it, it will be called Will I? By DracoandtheMalfoysRoadie. I'm not sure of her pairing, but it will either be Draco/Hermione or Draco/Harry. It'll be about a group of students going through counseling after the war. It seems to be pretty promising.

Please keep reading my other stories and check out the community I started. With this I say goodbye. Final words of parting: "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

Please review!


	18. sequal anouncement and i need your help

AN-Hi everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've been working on a sequel to Prove It. It will be a series of one-shots, with several different pairings throughout different times. One may be about Draco and Hermione while they were still in school and another might be about their children. I have two chapters written an ready to be posted which I will be doing next week. But I would love to have your help. I've have been struggling with coming up with a title for the sequel and have come up blank. If you have any ideas for a title submit it in a review or private message. I'll either choose the one I like best or I'll choose the top five and have a poll to for people to vote and choose the title. Thank you all so much! See ya soon!


End file.
